fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucy and Migi
Lucy and Migi is a promotional omake of Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima, based on Hitoshi Iwaaki's Parasyte. It is the 9th chapter of the Neo Parasyte series, a series of one-shots by different manga creators used to promote the recent Parasyte anime and live-action films. With her right hand infested by a parasite named Migi, Lucy wonders how to deal with this unpredictable situation. She runs into Happy, who has also been infested and is being completely controlled by a parasite. She and Migi manage to save him, but his negative reaction to Lucy's new physiology reminds her of her own situation, depressing her. Summary Lucy wakes up early one morning to find her right hand infested by a parasite, which introduces itself as Migi. Realizing that the parasite's entrance had been no dream, the Mage resigns herself to having a sentient right arm, but requests the creature to form the Guild mark on her right hand. When Migi questions her about Guilds, she informs it about Mages and the Guild system. To satisfy its curiosity, she demonstrates her Magic by summoning Plue, but Migi appears to be much more interested in the Spirit's appearance, calling it gross. Lucy later heads to the Guild, wondering about her guildmates' reactions to her new companion. Almost none of the scenarios she comes up with are favorable, depressing her further. Suddenly, Migi senses another of its kind and instructs Lucy to head towards it, giving her directions. She tries to resist, but is easily dragged along by the parasite. Soon, they come upon Happy, who appears to be eating a fish. He soon notices Lucy, but seems to notice Migi too, calling out to it in strange voice. He states that they both failed, one having to settle in a parasitic location while the other in an animal. Migi immediately senses the Exceed's bloodlust and frantically orders Lucy to flee. They soon hide behind the wall of a park, deciding to make their stand there. Meanwhile, the parasite infesting Happy morphs the Exceed's body to form wings from his head, then takes to the skies. Migi immediately spots their pursuer and moves to attack, despite Lucy's protests of not wanting to harm her friend. She watches in horror as Migi strikes Happy, defeating him. But Migi reveals that it only extracted the parasite from the Exceed's body, ensuring his safety. Glad, Lucy rushes to her guildmate and embraces him, tearfully expressing her joy and informing him about the recent occurrence. Migi pipes in, saying that it saved Happy's life. But Happy seems to have forgotten about his possession, and is much more frightened by the change in Lucy. As he runs away in fear, Lucy realizes the true hopelessness of her situation while Migi muses upon the nature of humans and the existence of talking cats. Characters in Order of Appearance #Lucy Heartfilia #Migi #Plue #Happy Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ***Summoned the Canis Minor, Plue Spells used *None Abilities *Unique Physiology **Body Manipulation ***Flight Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Canis Minor Key Navigation